ella estuvo ahí
by perses19
Summary: un erro puede cambiar la vida de cualquiera, para astrid un error fue lo que nesecito para perder a hipo, descubran porque ella estuvo ahí.


**BUENO CHICOS COMO ESTÁN, ESTO ES ALGO QUE SE ME VINO A LA CABEZA DESPUÉS DE ESCUCHAR UNA CANCIÓN, NO SE CUAL ERA EL TITULO LA ESCUCHE DE UN TIPO QUE SUBIÓ A CANTAR ARRIBA DE UN CAMIÓN, PUEDE QUE SUENE CLICHÉ PERO ENSERIO ESO FUE LO QUE PASO, LLEVO ALGO ASI COMO SEIS MECES LEYENDO FANCIS DE HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON Y NUNCA ME HE TOPADO CON ALGO COMO ESTO, CLARO NO HE LEÍDO LAS DIEZ MIL HISTORIAS DE ESTE ARCHIVO, SI ALGUIEN CONOCE ALGO PARECIDO LE PIDO QUE ME LO DIGA ENSERIO.**

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN. **

* * *

><p>Cuando Astrid le dijo que si a ser la novia patán para darle celos a hipo nuca pensó que eso alteraría su vida para siempre, ella fue aconsejada por brutilda que dijo que cuando los viera, el saltaría a recuperar lo suyo, lamentablemente eso nunca sucedió, hipo los descubrió cuando patán la estaba besando, ella imaginaba que era hipo, lamentablemente ella no pensó en que hipo no era un típico vikingo, el salió de la sala, se podía deslumbrar cuando estaba saliendo una lagrima.<p>

Ella pensó que si podía decirle todo y arreglar las cosas talvez él le creería y podrían tener un futuro como pareja, eso nunca sucedió, después de una semana de él ignorándola, un barco llego a cambiar su vida, una isla que después de descubrir lo que podía hacer hipo, pensó que sería bueno tenerlos como aliados, en el barco se encontraba la hija del jefe de esas isla, Sam heilfdel (nombre al azar) se quedarían una semana.

Desde el momento en que Sam conoció a hipo, Astrid sabía que la heredera había tomado un gusto por el entrenador de dragones, se les vio juntos mucho tiempo, siempre riendo, siempre con bromas que nadie entendía porque eran solo personales, después de la semana en la que se suponía se quedarían, Sam y su padre anunciaron que la chica se quedaría a entrenar con ellos.

Cuando Astrid pudo hablar con hipo, salió la verdad, ella le confeso que lo amaba, el confeso que desde que la conoció regreso el sentimiento, lamentablemente el ya no podía confiar en ella, él no podía vivir una vida donde no puedes estar cien por ciento seguro que su pareja le entregaría el corazón, la dejo ahí, ella dejo de ser integrante de la academia al dia siguiente.

Ella estuvo ahí cuando la pareja coqueteaba y se sonrojaba con el mínimo contacto, siempre deseando que ella tuviera la oportunidad de ser Sam, ella siempre deseo que podría regresar el tiempo y nunca hacer esa estupidez que afectaría su vida.

Ella estuvo ahí cuando la pareja se confesó su amor y comenzaron a ser novios, ella podía ver a hipo que no era cien por ciento en la relación, ella se llenó de un poco de esperanza de que podría recuperarlo, esa esperanza murió poco a poco por la chica extranjera.

Ella estuvo ahí cuando la pareja cumplió un año de noviazgo, cuando se decían y se besaban con pasión y ella se llenaba de amargura siempre con el pensamiento de que ese era su lugar, de que Sam la remplazo e hipo estaba cada vez mas sintonía con su actual novia.

Ella estuvo ahí cuando después de un emotivo discurso estoico nombro por fin jefe de la aldea a hipo, después el chico alado de su furia nocturno dieron un discurso, agradeciendo a todos, ella incluida en el apoyo a lo largo de su dura travesía, ella deseo que su agradecimiento fuera el último, el que dio con más orgullo, el que según sus propias palabras fue la fuente de su inspiración, ella deseo ser la chica que estaba llorando de alegría tras las bellas palabras de un hombre que Astrid deseo la mirara como la miraba a ella.

Ella estuvo ahí cuando Sam heilfdel lloraba, no de tristeza sino de alegría cuando después de una elaborada planeación el actual jefe de berk, le pedía unieran sus tribus, le pedía que unieran sus cuerpos, le pedía que unieran sus almas, ella no pudo soportar ver como con lágrimas en los ojos Sam, besaba y aceptaba casarse con el hombre que Astrid siempre deseo pasar el resto de su vida.

Ella estuvo ahí cuando Sam heilfdel, dejo de existir, vio como tras un largo beso, se convertía en Sam haddock, esposa del jefe de berk, jefa de herevia y la compañera de vida de hipo, ella lloro como todos tras los votos, pero a diferencia de todos ella deseo que pudiera decir algo, que ella pudiera decir esas palabras a hipo, ella lloro con amargura, procurando velar una sonrisa a cada momento.

Ella estuvo ahí cuando el heredero de ver nació, un chico de ojos verdes, cabello rubio y una tez blanca lloraba y era presentado como eilen haddock, hijo de hipo y Sam haddock, no pudo evitar pensar que ella aria un hijo parecido, uno que sería el amor y la representación de lo que sentía por el héroe de berk.

Ella estuvo ahí cuando una flecha en llamas volaba aletargada en dirección al barco imponente de Sam haddock, una fuerte infección había nublado la vida de la esposa del ex jefe, dejándolo solo con sus dos hijo, eilen jefe de berk y su hija Emil, ella sabía que la ex heredera de herevia era una mejer fuerte que vivo hasta la edad de cincuenta idos años, Astrid se paró de su asiento, se dirigió ante hipo y con un suspiro le dijo.- lo siento mucho.- no era una frase solo por su esposa, era un frase que enfrascaba toda su vida, una vida de pesar viendo como el amor se le escapaba y con ese intimo aliento, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la plaza deseando nuca haber besado a patán.

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, COMENTEN QUIERO SABER QUE LES PARECIO, ME GUSTARIA SI TUBIERAN UN CONSEJO PARA UN NOVATO EN ESTO ME LO DIERAN PARA DAR UNA MEJOR HISTORIA A LOS QUE LEEN MI TRABAJO.<strong>

**ESPERO ESTEN BIEN Y ADIOS.**


End file.
